Hand of Fate
by harryginnyronhermione4eva
Summary: Sequel to Change of Fate. Harry and Ginny's secret has been revealed, but how long can it remain that way? The gang has returned to Hogwarts for the next year, but the question is-can they get through a drama-free year?
1. Secrets

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

Harry gripped Ginny's hand nervously underneath the table. It was already three weeks into the summer. Everyone was gathered in the dining room at Potter Mansion, excited to be attending the joint celebration of Harry's and Neville's birthdays. Harry and Ginny had decided to tell everyone their secret during the celebration as they would all be there.

Ginny looked around the room. She saw one of her best friends Hermione and her other best friend Rose, also Harry's sister, playing with Hermione's brother Oliver and Harry's twin siblings Dan and Tory. Neville was talking to Ginny's twin brothers Fred and George. She saw another of her brothers, Ron, also Harry's best mate, and Ben, Neville's brother talking animatedly about Quidditch. She saw her father Arthur Weasley talking to Hermione's Muggle parents Jean and Richard Granger, probably talking about something Muggle. Lily Potter, Harry's mum, and her own, Molly Weasley, were talking to Alex Black, formerly Malfoy.

She saw her two eldest and favourite brothers, Bill and Charlie Weasley, talking to Harry's godfather Sirius Black and Rose's godfather Remus Lupin. They were also the two best friends of James Potter, the Potter family's patriarch and the new Minister for Magic.

Ginny gave Harry's hand a squeeze in return. She cleared her throat. Hermione and Rose turned, being the only ones in earshot. Ginny gestured to Rose to get Lily to bring the cake in. Rose turned back again and went over to her mother.

Once the cake was set, cut and handed out and Harry and Neville had been embarrassed, the bonded couple stood up.

"Um guys? We have an announcement to make, about me and Ginny," Harry started hesitantly. Ginny squeezed his hand again. "Well, the thing is... Ginny and I are married."

The silence that followed was almost agonising. Then there was a clamour of voices which surrounded Harry and Ginny.

"Really? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Merlin, that's awesome!"

"What, how?!"

And then... "HOW COULD YOU LET THEM BE MARRIED?! FOR FUCK'S SAKE, THEY'RE ONLY 13 AND 12 YEARS OLD! HECK, GINNY'S NOT EVEN 12 YET!"

"PERCY WEASLEY, YOU WILL CLOSE YOUR MOUTH AND SIT DOWN, RIGHT NOW! DO NOT LET ME HEAR THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE EVER AGAIN!" Molly Weasley roared at her son. The room fell silent as they watched Percy and Molly.

Percy meekly sat down, his face red from exertion and embarrassment. Next to Harry, Ginny's face was also bright red, though from anger.

_'__Calm down, Gin.'_

Ginny took a deep breath and continued. "As I was saying before we were rudely interrupted," she said, glaring pointedly at Percy as she did so, "Harry and I are married. We found out after the Chamber business. We also did a little research ourselves; those of you who know what a soul bond is must also know that a soul bond is basically a marriage-but not any marriage."

Harry took over. "This type of marriage is unbreakable, it's literally the binding of our souls, hence the name."

"But what does that mean for you then?" Hermione asked. "If you're married, do you get, like, special treatment or something?"

"Kinda," Harry said. "Dad, what's my title?"

"Well, I'm Lord Gryffindor, also known as Lord Potter, so you can be either, and because you are married, you are seen as either."

"Thanks. So yeah, Hermione, I'm Lord Potter, and Ginny, as my wife, is Lady Potter or Lady Gryffindor." Harry swallowed, getting used to the word "wife".

"Also, having a soul bond recognises us as adults, so we don't have the trace, we can use magic outside of Hogwarts... which brings us nicely to Percy's punishment," Ginny added wickedly, brandishing her wand threateningly at her brother.

"Ginny! You may be married but you're still my daughter, put your wand away!" Molly snapped. This caused a ripple of laughter through the small crowd.

"So, that's settled then?" Harry half-asked, eager to be getting away from the spotlight. To his relief, no one asked anything further and conversations resumed across the hall.

Ginny and Harry made their way to their friends. "Why didn't you tell us?" Ron demanded.

"Because we agreed that we would wait for Harry's birthday, when everyone was together," Ginny replied.

"Yes, but we're your friends, you could have told us," Hermione argued.

"I know, but like Ginny said, we were waiting for everyone, not just us kids. Plus, we only found out a day before the leaving feast, it was kind of strange, don't ya think?" Harry said.

Defeated, the two of them nodded. "Oh and Harry?" Ron asked as Ginny and Rose engaged Hermione in conversation.

"Yes?"

"You hurt my sister, I'll hurt you."

Harry grinned and clapped Ron on the shoulder. "Trust me Ron, I think she'll hurt me before you or any of your brothers can get to me!"

Ron grinned. "Yeah... Is there any cake left?"

Harry laughed and steered Ron towards the table.

* * *

><p>Harry pulled his shirt over his head later that night, getting ready for bed. The door opened and Ginny came in, also in her pyjamas. She blushed and quickly hurried out again. "Ginny! It's ok, come in!" Harry called out, bright red and rummaging for a t-shirt. There was a muffled reply. Rolling his eyes, Harry pulled the door open and pulled Ginny in by the arm.<p>

"Hey, it's ok," he said.

"Sorry, I thought you were done," she replied.

"It doesn't matter. Besides," he added with a grin, "It's not like that's not going to happen again is it?"

"Harry!"

Harry laughed and got into bed. Ginny got in as well and curled up next to him, though not touching him. Laying there in the dark, Harry thought about the events of the day. He thought about Percy's reaction to the news and how everyone else recoiled in shock. He thought of the support he received from all of his friends. But most of all, he thought of Ginny and how they supported each other. Lately, he'd been thinking about Ginny a lot, noticing things about her which he never did before. Shaking his head to himself, he tried to push Ginny out of his mind. Instead, he abandoned thinking about the day to concentrate on Occlumency to strengthen his barriers.

* * *

><p>"Ron! Run you idiot!" Fred yelled from the sidelines as he watched the others doing their morning run. He wasn't running because he had just fallen over, tumbling headfirst down the small hill the others were not far behind. Rose couldn't be bothered to check him over and since there wasn't an adult, she yelled at him to sit on the side for a few minutes until they had finished. She knew he wasn't hurt anyway.<p>

Ron stuck his finger up at Fred just as Molly came outside. Ginny winced sympathetically as Molly rounded on Ron. "Ronald Weasley! Seriously! Do NOT let me catch you do that again!" she yelled as everyone came up to the door. She was holding a tray of fresh lemonade for everyone. Everyone grabbed a glass and drained it gratefully as Ron sheepishly apologised to his mother and brother.

Fred grinned triumphantly at Ron. Ron glowered at him from over the top of his glass. Harry smiled at the behaviour between the two of them. Oh, how he loved his family.

**A/N: So, here you have it, the new story at last! I know this is a very crappy chapter, I've had so much to do and I didn't even beta it because I felt I've kept you guys waiting so long. My beta will still remain the same, Th3-Dragon-Lord, as will my co-writer, Lilykees. Make sure you go and check out Th3-Dragon-Lord's work, it's awesome!**

**Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon, but for now, enjoy!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys

I just wanted to say thank you so much for the support I received throughout Change of Fate, and a special thanks to my beta Th3-Dragon-Lord and co-writer LilyKees. However, I have a bit of a problem... I haven't been writing and have not done so since the last time I've uploaded. It isn't because I'm lazy, which, in most other things, I am, it's because I have so much work to do. I normally hate it when authors don't update for ages, which is a bit hypocritical I guess, which is why I've decided to give up on this.

But... and a HUGE but... I don't want to let go of this story because I did enjoy writing it and I did enjoy it while it lasted. After long consideration, I have decided to give this story to someone else who does have enough time to do this. So, if you would like to take this story and write it how you want it to be, PM me please.

Thank you so much,

Harryginnyronhermione4eva


End file.
